Jaydon TaVolarian
Psychological Profile Jaydon has a fiery, impatient personality with an instinctive need to question any assumed authority, and an extremely low self-esteem. Prone to bouts of violence and seemingly random changes in behavior she can appear to be very manipulative, cruel even, but to people who she trusts she is a warm and loving individual with a quirky sense of humuor. History Early Years Jaydon was born into the Falcor family of Corellia, not the most wealthiest of families but decent enough. The family had made its reputation in imports and exports, however when Jaydons brother Terak was forced to take over the reigns of the family business the family went bankrupt. In desperation Terak sold off the remaining members of his family, Jaydon, their mother, and 3 family slaves to pay off the debt. Terak then entered the Imperial Navy, putting all thoughts of his family out of his mind. Jaydon and her mother managed to remain together for a few months before being sold off, Jaydon to a local crime lord, her mother to a group of smugglers operating out of Nal Hutta. Jaydon spent her childhood as an errand runner for the crime lord, learning how he ran his various business and a few other tricks of the trade. During a Corsec raid she was 'rescued' and placed into the Corellian foster system, which she soon escaped from returning to the streets and the only life she knew. It was on the streets of Coronet that she met her first mentor, an old smuggler who took pity on the teen-aged girl. Taking her aboard his ship as a crew-member, he taught her the tricks of the trade and introduced to her many of his contacts. Jaydon quickly developed a reputation for infiltrating a target and priming it for attack. With the death of the old smuggler Jaydon found herself alone, broke and with nowhere to go. Desperate she began contacting many of the old smugglers friends, only to be turned down one after the other until she contacted a man who would end up figuring heavily in her future. Seeing her potential he took her into his crew, encouraging her violent side, shaping her into a formidable weapon. Things were going good for Jaydon until an op went bad. The target was a business conglomerate, she was to infiltrate the business headquarters, obtain a layout, locate security points and if possible disable as many of the security systems as possible. She was able to accomplish her goal but in the process of getting out before the strike team attacked Jaydon was caught. Her cover blown Jaydon faced execution for her crimes. With the building coming down around her ears she was able to make it outside and into the streets were she exchanged places with a civilian casualty, leaving trace evidence of her and behind to insure proper or rather improper identification. The news of her death made it possible for her to go underground, hiding with friends from her days as a slave. Legitimatized Eventually Jaydon tired of living in hiding and decided that it was time to start working again. Looking up her mentor she contacted him and asked for her old job back. But things had changed for him, he was now the owner of an information and news company, a front for an intelligence agency. He offered her a position as his lead intelligence officer and the face of the news company. Through her old mentor Jaydon was introduced to a wide range of people, establishing contacts throughout all walks of life, and eventually discovering that not only was her brother alive but he was a Master Jedi as well. Working closely under her mentors tutelage Jaydon further honed her skills at deception and assassination. The two quickly developed a heated romance, eventually ending in disastrous ruin, and Jaydon in charge of a company she had no idea how to run, and a Family she had no idea what to do with. That Family was Black Sun. But there was another family, or two. First there was AnnYael Antaria, who would eventually become much like a sister to Jaydon and Elm Aran, who would later become much like a father to Jaydon. Through Anny Jaydon met Skarr Antaria, Falin Dorn, and Taliesin von Ismay; individuals who would make up her extended family. Together they would form the few spots of light in Jaydons life at this time. Year 6 Day 261 Jaydon undertakes a mission to a mining colony on Argovia, meeting up the Falin Dorn, Von Krolok, and Eric Taylor Jackson. This mission propelled Jaydon into yet another mission this time for Unisec Trade Federation where she encountered a man named Yun Antares, a sith, one of the first that Jaydon met who openly proclaimed their allegiance. Struggling with the company Jaydon fell in love with a Jedi, Larry Skywalker, marrying him in secret on Year 6, Day 368. Somewhat. Their meeting was accidental, but her pursuit of the man was not. Working as the "good guy" to Tara Tygler's "bad guy" Jaydon pursued the Jedi as a source of information and control, another asset in the world of the Family. Things were looking good for awhile but eventually Jaydon's lack of business sense drove the company into the ground. Things were also going badly in the Family. When Jaydon had joined the Family, Xya Howie was the ruling Princess. But now she was dead, and the Family was falling apart. Eventually Adam A. Flynn managed to wrest control of the Family, joining it to his conglomerate SoroSub. Jaydon was accused of being a mole for Eidola at this time. Escape Despondent over her failure Jaydon sold her skills to the highest bidder, the Invisible Army, whose general was an old mercenary friend of Jaydons. Joining the fledgling government Jaydon worked as a security agent, investigating and enforcing the governments laws. The strain of working a legitimate job, combined with the demands of family she didn't know if she really wanted to be a part of drove Jaydon to the breaking point. The last straw came when she believed her marriage to had failed. In a suicidal rage Jaydon destroyed a warehouse district on the IA's home planet of Elom, also killing her lifelong friend in the process, all under the guise of arresting some gun smugglers. Severely injured in the ensuing damage Jaydon was forced to examine herself and her life closely, and she didn't like what she found. Jaydons work for the IA continued to decline with frequent bouts of absenteeism as she struggled to make sense of her life, ultimately she was forced to leave her position or face prosecution. Turning to her husband she followed his advice and enlisted in the NAO army, becoming a soldier. On Year 7 Day 124 Jaydon crossed paths with her former mentor while embroiled in a rather strange affair involving armbands that rendered the wearer possessed of Force like powers while simultaneously propelling them back in time. Surviving the encounter thrust Jaydon into yet another mission, this time to investigate some ruins, and the odd happenings surrounding these ruins. The mission ended in destruction, of an Assassin and the ruins that held within its depths a mysterious and powerful weapon. However failure seemed to be the hallmark during this period of Jaydon's life. Larry dissolved their marriage on Year 7, Day 152, in a fit of anger, later trying to rekindle what had been lost between the two. Jaydon failed to succeed as a military officer, failing to motivate her troops and provide them with the experiences and training they ended to remain at their peak. This downward spiral continued into yet another mission this time to Bresnan where she worked with Marcus Dren, Zerix Orbane, N'dar Kaze, and Jim Nilo in an attempt to sway the locals to rise up in rebellion. The rebellion did occur and the planet was returned to its people. The mission showed Jaydon that she could work for good, a common good not just her own good. Failing at being a soldier for the Anzatan Peoples Guard Jaydon turned to an old friend who welcomed her into the ranks of the Rangers on Year 7 Day 235, where she found a place that accepted her unique background, welcomed her skill's and offered her the guidance she unconsciously sought after. Under their tutelage Jaydon learned the reasons for her prior failures, and began to develop a true feeling for working as a member of a team, all of the time not just when it suited her. On Year 7, Day 246 Jaydon heads out to the Lorell Casino with an old friend Skarr Antaria for a bit of rest and relaxation. Instead she ends up embroiled in the middle of a conflict where she meets up with David Kellar, Ryu, Daktal Hearst, Jamie, and several droids and one Iron Chancellor who wrecked havoc in the Hapan Sector for a short time. Daktal Hearst was to play a pivotal role in Jaydons life at this point. Once she graduated from the Honour Academy she joined the Marshal's and helped run the Academy for TAR. It was also during this time that she met Shain Zhao who became one of her Marshal's and one of her best friends. Motherhood Perhaps the only thing Jaydon can be said to have succeeded at is in her second marriage to Wilhelm von Ismay, on Year 7, Day 263, whom she married shortly after joining the Rangers. Although that success was short lived, their marriage growing into one in which she found herself presented with the idea that Wilhelm was just like all of the other men in her life. On Year 7 Day 264, a day that should have been spent on her honeymoon Jaydon instead found herself hitching a ride from a former, nemesis/friend Ariana Kahlil who was currently involved with Banquo Knox. A situation that happily enough ended with everyone alive and in one piece, one of the few times. The incident served to teach Jaydon that although she was not part of Flynn's new Family Order she was yet considered Family by some. On Year 7 Day 276 Jaydon hired herself out to the Omega Corporation, incidentally searching for a missing party, crossing paths yet again with Banquo Knox. In keeping with this sort of work on Year 7 Day 320 Jaydon aided a fellow Ranger with a little matter of a Cult known as the Jandan Order. On Year 7 Day 360 Jaydon joined several other Rangers on a mission to Ghorman to aide in recovering some missing artifacts. On Year 8 Day 9 Jaydon became a mother, something she had never before considered seeing herself become. She gave birth to Cael vI Falcor and Jillian vI Flacor. Rather than loathing it as she had thought she would Jaydon found herself enamored of the two tiny lives that she had produced, a deep abiding love that would see her through the dark days to come. Days that included being abandonded by the twin's father. ANG and Lawfulness Year 8, Day 80, after being abandoned by her husband Jaydon joins the Ailon Nova Guard. It seemed like a perfect place for Jaydon and her small family, based primarily in Chandrila ANG was a neutral group with a large focus on military things especially ships. While there Jaydon met and made friends with Troon Kebris, Luke Starsoarer, Keegers Shyia, Greg Mainer, Nathan Swift, Grim Shear, Tezeu Pierdutul. Draith quickly assigned her to head up a new department that was termed CSD or Crime Suppression Division, in short police. WIth Shian's help Jaydon created the division along the lines of the Marshal's were they had previously served together. Becoming concerned about the welfare of her children Jaydon became obsessed with finding a location from which she could work to provide a safe system, or at least safe by her standards, for her young children to grow up within. To this end she commissioned a space colony to be built, with the assistance of her second in command. The plan was to establish a residence in which the families of Shian, Jaydon and other Fed'eykan, the name that had been given to her unit at ANG, could live and grow up safely in. Protected not only by the Fed`eykan themselves but by the combined might of Ailon Nova Guard. But the dream was short lived, as soon after the completion of the colony Shian met an untimely demise. His demise sent Jaydon spiraling into depression, a depression so bad that she tried her hardest to find ways to get herself killed. In the end she fled ANG, taking the twins to Anzat in search of some sort of safety and comfort from her husband. However, try as she might, schedule as many meetings with her husband as she could, the man never had time for her or her twins. And in her depressed state Jaydon took this to mean that Wilhelm truly no longer cared for her or the twins except as window dressings. Items that he could point to and say see I'm a family man, a compassionate leader just like the rest of you trying to make a safe place for my children to grow up in. Dissociative Identity Disorder Unable to tolerate this apparent treatment Jaydon did what she does best, she ran. Taking the twins Jaydon fled to the Aran family mansion where she hoped that maybe the place could quell her nerves and give her the peace of mind she so craved. However that was not to be. Shortly after arriving at the mansion Jaydon was met by an old friend, a former slave master, Wong, the man responsible for most of Jaydon's more specialized training, and a man who had a score to settle with Jaydon. Jaydon was officially declared dead on Year 8, Day 153, along with her children. However the twins where taken to Elm ARan and put into hiding under his protection, which included having their names changed to Jaered Martano TaVolarian and Teeana Getz TaVolarian Taking her captive Wong tortured Jaydon to within an inch of her life, without asking a single question or making any demands of her. He did t simply to make her hurt and to her remind her that her existence was owe in large par to him. In her current frame of mind Jaydon was unable to cope with the emotional stress and physical pain so she retreated into her mind, convincing herself that she had been shot and was dead. And in the process awaking a dormant personality, one that Wong knew well, Frankie Eurydice. Through Frankie Jaydon was able to survive her torture and even give back some of what she received to the man. In the end she was allowed to escape, with the intention that Wong would track her through an implanted tracking device, and gather evidence to blackmail his favorite pupil with in the future. For Wong he not only wanted Jaydon to suffer physically again, he also wanted to ruin her life. Wong held Jaydon accountable for the recent raid on one of the planet that his group used to train their slaves upon, escaping with a very expensive group of slaves. As far as Wong was concerned this was war, and revenge rolled into one, with the desired result being to destroy Jaydon's life and make her come crawling back to Wong begging for him to take her in once again, so that he could complete his revenge through her slow and painfully prolonged death in his service. Frankie Eurydice Somehow Jaydon, or rather Frankie now, as Frankie had become the dominant personality as Jaydon's mind fractured, developing dissociative personality disorder, managed to find a way to gain some help, gaining the use of a Bacta Tank to heel the many wounds that Wong had inflicted upon her as well as transport away from Wong's location to Aldeeraan. Frankie awoke on the transport to find herself in the company of an Aldeeraanian woman by the name of Saalia Evas who seemed to have a knack for acquiring guests. During the trip to Aldeeraan the woman picked up not only Jaydon but a fellow employee and a battered hitchhiker fleeing from a dog fight. During Frankie's tenure as the dominant personality Jaydon was employed in various occupations from miner, to shipper, to transportation of V.I.P.'s until a chance encounter with a force user began the end of Frankie's domination. Through the help of this force user, and many of her old friends, Jaydon was able to reassert control of her own mind and vanquish Frankie back to the depths from which she had risen from. Avance But this transformation came with a price, Jaydon was now completely cut off from everyone she had ever cared for except for two individuals, her life-long companion Laari and her best friends husband, Nir Wana. Despite this, Jaydon found herself amongst new friends, and a new family in the form of Nir and Anny's children, who were very close in age to her own twins. As always Laari had stuck behind her, aiding her in whatever she was doing and always, protecting the twins. With Nir's help Jaydon regained control of herself, and through herself into her new work, that which she had been trained for, a mercenary in the employ of the Wraiths. Once again Jaydon started over in her life, this time with children to care for, and supporting friends, that she hoped would not turn out to be the same sort of individuals she usually picked as her friends. While working for the Wraiths the opportunity arose for Jaydon to help govern the Jospro Sector, a Sector which used to house the palace, and seat of governance for Black Sun. It was as if the Wheel was bringing her around full circle, and offering her an opportunity to commit to good deeds, rather than bad ones. So she took the plunge and joined the ranks of Caduceus Province, specifically Jospro-Azurbani Management Corporation. Under the supervision of a fellow HA member Jaydon formed The Canaries, and began to work towards freeing the system of Black Sun's influence. After working her way up the ranks of the Wraiths, Jaydon found herself forced to make a decision; to either stick with an outfit that did not pay her on a regular basis or commit herself wholeheartedly to JMC, a management company that was formed to govern the Sectors of Stensen and Bri'ahl, which was now being called Azurbani. Weighing into the picture was the fact that her twin children were at a stage in their development that they would benefit greatly from formal education, something for which Jaydon found herself unprepared for. Resol'nare Year 10 Day 105 Jaydon formerly joined Clan Ky'bris for several reasons chief of which was the continued safety of her family. The more people dedicated to protecting the twins the better she believed. But also there was something about the Mandalorians that called to Jaydon, on a very deep level. It was soon after this decision that she left the Wraiths on Year 10 Day 126 and committed herself to AMC and a more peaceful lifestyle. On Year 12 Day 163 Jaydon made an even larger step towards living a more peaceful lifestyle, at the prodding of her partner Laari Red, and joined DAPR, Avances diplomatic corps. This step was followed closely by her resignation from AMC to take up the job of a transport pilot, a job that would allow her to spend as much time with her family as she wanted, schedule Diplomatic Meetings when she needed and hopefully stay out of the way of trouble. On Year 12 Day 177 a trip to Vjun turned deadly when a group of pirates led by a Force User attempt to hijack a liner that she is vacationing on with the Twins. Luckily there are a number of other Avance citizens in the areas and they are able to save t he day. On Year 12 Day 344 Clan Ky'bris undertakes a mission for Navik to seek out relics of old. The mission was considered somewhat successful in that none of the Clan members were wounded or killed. The Beginning of The End On Year 13 Day 207 the Clan was attacked on Timorra by an immensely large and well organized group. At the same time that the Clan was being attacked the Twins were bing kidnapped. Jaydon was eventually able to ascertain that the group that had kidnapped her children wanted her to sabotage the upcoming APB games. Despite all odds the Twins were safely returned to their mother. Until the Twins next birthday on Year 14 Day 8 Jaydon remained exclusively in Avance Space behind a wall of Diplomats and Guardians. But they did not keep her completely isolated. On Year 13 Day 239 she received some communications from her brother informing her that he had remarried and had a daughter, a Force User like himself and his new wife. On Year 13 Day 342 Jaydon crossed paths with Kindgart Ad'jer, an old calleague from her days with Black Sun. Lindgart blamed her for his mistakes with Koz and the Invisible Army, going so far as to declare her a betrayer and informing her that he was "Watching" her because he was now a "Watcher." On Year 14 Day 40 Jaydon made a giant leap and joined House Soyak Ikron. She did this to further peruse her career as a diplomat, in her opinion a most peaceful endeavor and one that would safeguard her childrens future. However things took a turn for the worse when Laari was killed during a hunting trip to Timorra. Employment History: ⁃ Year 12 Day 219 Resigned AMC and joined Avance Infrastructure. ⁃ Year 12 Day 163 Joined Avance Diplomatic Corps ⁃ Year 10 Day 126 Joined Alpha Medical Corps ⁃ Year 10 Day 126 Resigned from Wraiths ⁃ Year 10 Day 105 Joins Clan Ky'bris ⁃ Year 9 Day 280 Typhon BG CO ⁃ Year 9 Day 210 Praetor/The Wraiths / Typhon BG ⁃ Year 8 Day 365 Tribunus Maior/ The Wraiths / Typhon BG ⁃ Year 8 Day 313 Tribunus Militum/The Wraiths / Typhon BG (11/03/2007 ) ⁃ Year 8 Day 283 The Wraiths (10/04/2007) ⁃ Year 8 Day 154 Tytus Escorting Internal Security Director ⁃ Year 8 Day 153 Freelance* ⁃ Year 8 Day 80 Department head ANG CSD ⁃ Year 8, Day 67 Freelance ⁃ Year 8 Day 52 Department Head Marshal's/Diplomats - Year 8, Day 9 Birth of twins Cael and Jillian ⁃ Year 7 Day 255 Honour Academy Degree HAD ribbon ⁃ Year 7 Day 235 The Antarian Rangers ⁃ Year 7, Day 116 New Anzatan Order, Peoples Guard/ Army Co highest position ⁃ Year 6, Day Invisible Army. Intelligence ⁃ Year 6, Day 31 Nebular Enterprises. Intelligence, the face of Nebular ⁃ Year 4 Day 299 Operation Sullustan ⁃ Year 3 Day 1 Begins career as a Mercenary ⁃ Year -5 Day 265 Reunion with the Redd twins Category:People Category:Females Category:Corellians